


A Different Kind Of Cinderella....

by A_total_nerdy_clod



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Cinderella Elements, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24770848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_total_nerdy_clod/pseuds/A_total_nerdy_clod
Summary: Red, Blue, Yellow, Pearl...all four servants of the ruthless Diamond Mansion. One fateful night, it all changes when an invitation to a ball is given, but only two of them are chosen to go. Could this be their first chance to freedom?
Relationships: Amethyst/Pearl (Steven Universe), Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe (minor), Rhodonite's Component Pearl/Rhodonite's Component Ruby (Steven Universe), Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe) (background)
Kudos: 2





	A Different Kind Of Cinderella....

Red Pearl, age seventeen, wanted nothing but to escape this hell hole.

She was a low class servant of one of the largest estates in the kingdom of Homeworld. The Diamond premium mansion was one of the most celebrated buildings in the entirety of the kingdom. Lavish hallways transcending to spacious bedrooms adorned with only the finest of linen and the smoothest of silks. The food there was a dream, just the right amount of spice and the prettiest of garnishing for food made of only the most exotic of ingredients.

But, it was all but a façade, for people tend to oversee the flipside of the coin. It was nothing less than a site for dread. The Diamonds were cruel, demanding, ruthless. Seeking unrealistic perfection from all their servants, abusing them mentally and physically ever chance they got, because why not? They had the power, the money, right? The wealth was enough to blind them from how much the people under them are suffering, how much they have to sacrifice just so that their coffee has exactly 50 grams of sugar and the rooms sparkling like their names. It’s truly a pity, to see young girls’ lives taken right away from them, only having that one hope that they will once have enough money to stand on both feet.

Red Pearl was in charge of the sweeping on the third floor. That floor was not a spacious one, though had several nooks and corners and a fairly foul smelling storage the mistress liked to maintain. Red was the not exactly quiet, but she rarely ever spoke to anyone but her sisters and fellow orphans. All of them were given the last name ‘Pearl’ legally, another claim to the public to show their kindness when it was really just another division the Diamonds had made for their future servants. Red was also a quaint little dreamer, wondering about adventures and life far beyond the walls of this estate. To find companionship with the commoners and feel belonged to for more than a few seconds without people whispering in muffled voices how ‘lucky’ she was to serve such an affluent owner and magnificent mansion. To find love within the crowds of people, someone to hold her hand and whisper sweet nothings into her ear, just like in those little romantic scenes in movies she had had the opportunity to see for a mere few yet blissful seconds. To save her sisters, who have far worse than her, far more beatings, far fierier attitudes they have to keep under wraps. To just be free…

But those were thoughts of another while. Right now, Morganite was calling her again. Probably one of her hairclips fell beside the bed again…

Pearl was the highest ranking servant, with a salary 2% better than others. Somehow her first name was never kept in the record, for she was the first child they had ever adopted. Since then the era of Pearls began. Pearl was the girl with the fieriest attitude out of them all. She was a rebel, a renegade. She used her mop to practice _swordfighting_ , her free time to jump off of rooftops and nights cooped up in her room making devices out of paperclips and thrown electrical devices which was made with the intention to prank the ladies who made their lives hell( though never actually using them, for they all brought her right back to her senses moments before). She was influencing, and always had these huge speeches about determination and freedom and liberty, giving all the sisters hope that one day, some day, they might just get away from the clutches of this house. She was a master of strategy and precision, that’s why she was the Diamonds favourite showpiece. Her demeanour never showed her insecurities or her weaknesses, though some knew what nightmares keep her awake at night.

Being the favourite comes with a lot of costs.

All the perverted high class men use her as eye candy, pushing her against the walls and get all up in her personal space, the proximity being highly suffocating. Giving her glances they shouldn’t while she had to just bear with it all. And the first person not to think of her that way……Pearl never wants to relive those memories again. Pearl had closed her heart since then; drowning herself in work and the further jobs to increase their chances to escape and feel free, for her heart was all bound in chains.

“Blue and Yellow, get up already!” Pearl was on her edge. Those two have been dancing late into the night, disturbing the others, and now were snoozing off like babies, knowing well about the beating and penalties they might be subjected to if they did not get out of their room in about five minutes.

“Stop being a chump Pearl, we’re awake” Yellow said, rubbing her eyes and coming out of her bed

“Morning” Blue said cordially, bowing her head and smiling slightly. Pearl rubbed her temples

“Because you two are none better than children, I have arranged the bath. Don’t whine if the water’s cold, that’s all you’ll get today. Now hurry up, it is about to be seven, and we all know I don’t know how to cook”

“Um, Pearl?” said Red, softly so as to not aggravate her even further. They all know that she acts completely hyper because she cares about them deeply; one fact Pearl said when she accidentally got herself drunk. It was still scary when you tipped her off, though.

“Yes Red?” she looked at her all readied up, her anger melting away.

“I was hoping you could take me with you to get the mail today. You see, Master Yellow has taken some things out of the storage to sell, so there is less of it to sweep. I suppose I could take out ten minutes to go out and smell the breeze” she said timidly, but she didn’t know why. She knew Pearl was a rebel at heart, she wouldn’t mind if someone else decided to bend the rules a little.

Or so she thought

“NO!” Pearl suddenly shrieked then promptly covered her mouth with her hands.

“Why on Earth not? You go break the laws the Diamonds set for us every day. I just ask for this one slight alteration. It’s not like I’m going to, I don’t know, steal some money left on the dresser to buy some cheap wine” she countered sternly, albeit not loud enough for anyone else to hear. These little (or not so little) mischiefs were the valuable secrets between the Pearls.

“Red, listen, it’s not like I don’t want you to go it’s just that-”

“I’m listening” Red said, looking at her intently. Pearl sighed.

“Okay” Pearl finally gave in, putting on her coat and typing it, her back facing Red “Just…don’t tell anyone”

“What?” Red said, now intrigued

“Whatever you see or hear there” she said simply and succinctly before holding her hand and leading her out

The weather was nice outside. The sun was up early, since it was summer. Yet it was a little cloudy, not making the atmosphere too hot for them to handle. The birds were chirping and those leaves were rustling, for a slight breeze was there. She wanted to dance out there, to tip toe around the bushes and jump into the refreshing looking fountain. To twirl around the other Pearls hold them in her arms and tell them ‘This is us, and we are free. Let’s enjoy the pleasures of nature’. The gate opened, and she could hear a booming yet raspy voice say

“Good mornin’ Pearl! Out for mail again?”

“Yes” she heard Pearl reply. That’s odd, Red thought, I have never heard her around. How does she know Pearl?

“Well, this package was a heavy one. You might be needing help. I can go in with ya, and we could talk” Red inched closer, one part of her telling not to invade their conversation, one part wanting to show her face to the stranger and see for herself.

Eventually she obeyed the latter.

She shyly went out and said and quietly said “Hello there!”

“Hey dollface! Wow, I haven’t seen you around. I’m Amethyst” she took out her hand for her to shake.

“I’m Red, nice to meet you” she said well-naturedly.

“Always nice to see some new beauties” Amethyst gave a teasing wink at her, for which she responded by blushing and looking away. She did not expect Pearl to associate herself with such a person for some reason.

“So P, when are you next breaking out? I have chamomile tea, which is ready to expire in about two weeks”

“No offence Amethyst, but you don’t make tea…to my tastes, per se. Maybe some cookies?”

“Fine by me” she said, waving her hand dismissively.

“I will attend to you later Amethyst. Have a nice day~!”

“You too Pearl” she shook her hands with hers (tightly) and smiled a huge grin. Red didn’t realise till she reached home that somehow, even though she was very much present, both of them failed to acknowledge her.

Once the gates closed, Red asked mockingly. "Cookies, huh?". She smirked, wiggling her eyebrows and putting her hands on her hips. Pearl bashfully pushed her away, muttering "I don't know what you're implying" leaving her in a fit of giggles.

“My Pearls, come here immediately” Ytturve Diamond said in the evening, when the workers were almost done, beckoning all of them to the spacious living room. It took them a minute, but in a file were all four of them standing, head bowed down and hands folded neatly in front of them. They simultaneously spoke “Greetings, my Diamond”

“Pearls, I have made an important decision” Behind their serene and obedient statures, all girls were filled with both hopes and dread for the unknown decision.

“If I put aside the fact that none of you are competent or aesthetically pleasing enough, I came to this saddening realization that for the huge and _frivolous_ ball being organised for finding the queen for the future king, I need to bring at least one of you to accompany me”

The young women all slightly looked at Pearl. She was the most honourable, most trusted, most loyal in their eyes. Why would they chose anyone el-

“Yellow, prepare for yourself a dress. Red, go with her to the store on Monday. Don’t spend more than three gold coins. Blue, you go to the store on Tuesday for you will be accompanying my partner, Bloom. Take Pearl with you. If either of you take more than two hours I will send that lady to the filthiest orphanage on the other side to the kingdom. Have I made myself clear? I am giving you enough money to find clothes that do not put shame on our name, so if someone used that money in petty businesses, you know what would happen” Yellow said threateningly, filling the Pearl with more fear than excitement.

“Yes, my Diamond” All four of them say almost inaudibly, but Ytturve decided that she couldn’t care less. She ordered them to move along before she takes out _the_ _stick_.

Red glanced over to her side and thought Pearl would be shocked, that she would be disappointed. All the things she had been through, all the men and women she had to deal with, it could have accounted to this moment, the most happening party any of their lives could ask for.

But, much to her surprise, once she was out of earshot Pearl engulfed both Blue and Yellow in a cheerful hug, her face beaming, saying loud enough for them to immediately cover her mouth-

“So, who’s ready to be the prettiest ladies in this town?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> So, as I was losing inspiration with the other story, I wanted to get my creative juices flowing again. Don't worry, Kahani of Steven takes priority, this is just something I wanted to start as a side project.  
> Also, the news that Rebecca couldn't incorporate Rhodonite's tale of fusion was kinda a bummer for me, so I thought maybe this story could give these cuties more light, even though it is an AU.  
> Hope you all enjoy this! And stay safe <3


End file.
